memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Resurrection/Ep.1: The Leviathon
Introduction ('''Daniel to Himself:' It's been a long time since I was thawed out, ass kicking and even married. In case you're unfamiliar with me, my name's Daniel Rogers, former Lieutenant and Lieutenant Commander aboard the USS Enterprise as a member of the Hazard Team. I was known by Korban as a Klingon in a Human's body, now that was a rare thing to hear from him, usually present day people didn't impress Korban easily, but I did and he respected me out of everyone else. My wife was the woman I saved from a Romulan who was a member of the "Empty Crown", thankfully I was able to vaporize the son of a bitch before she was hit or killed. For the next 7 years, Sarah and I were fighting off enemy invaders and mercenaries. But now it's time for a new chapter in my life, for Sarah and I.)'' 'Chapter 1' Act 1: A Year Later (A year has past since Daniel and Sarah were last on board the USS Enterprise, under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard, now that was their old lives, but their lives weren't over just yet, they were soon going to be the commanding officers of a starship, the USS Leviathon. That night, both Daniel and Sarah were sending the rest of their luggage to a shuttlecraft that was bringing it to the ship for their benefits. Sarah was in a thin spagetti strap night gown and sitting at a vanity mirror getting ready for bed while Daniel was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth. Sarah then got up from her seat and then got into bed.) Sarah: Daniel (She said playfully), I'm waiting (Daniel enters the bedroom wearing a blue bathrobe and looking at Sarah who was holding her gown in her hand because she was feeling very aroused. Daniel felt the same way and then he jumped onto the bed, after that Sarah started to laugh. They kissed and after looked at each other.) Daniel: Can you believe it's been 8 years since we got married today? Sarah: Yeah and I can't believe that were now the commanders of a starship. Daniel: I know babe (Daniel takes off his robe and gets into bed with Sarah.) Act 2: The Leviathon (The next morning, both Sarah and Daniel were up at 5:00am, fed, dressed and arrived at the shuttlecraft that was transporting them. Ensign T'Ra was awaiting their arrival.) T'Ra: Captain Daniel Rogers and Commander Sarah Rogers? Daniel: Yes? Sarah: Yes? T'Ra: I am Ensign T'Ra, Admiral Janeway sent me to bring you to the Leviathon. Daniel: Thank you Ensign, is the USS Valkyrie aboard the ship? T'Ra: Yes sir, I took the personal liberty of bringing the ship to the Leviathon. Daniel: Thank you Ensign T'Ra: Now if you will please, follow me (Daniel and Sarah started following T'Ra to the shuttlecraft and were allowed in first. T'Ra followed inside, both Sarah and Daniel took their seats in the front and T'Ra manned the piloting seat. The shuttle took off and headed into Earth's orbit where Starbase 324 was located. The shuttle entered the space doors and into spacedock. Daniel and Sarah looking at many of the starships within the base and even noticed the USS Enterprise entering.) Daniel: Ensign, where's the Leviathon? T'Ra: The Leviathon is on the other side of spacedock Daniel: Alright, can we get a flyby view of the ship? T'Ra: Yes captain (The shuttle flew around the spacedock and the behind the USS Enterprise, the Leviathon was right behind. Sarah and Daniel looked at each other.) Daniel: Wow, she's huge T'Ra: The crew has been prepared for your arrival as well, do you wish to go aboard? Daniel: Yes T'Ra: Also Captain Picard is aboard the ship, as a supervisor for your vessel's overdue maiden voyage Daniel: Excellent (Daniel opens communications with the Leviathon and contacted the shuttlebay. Chief Engineer Christopher Grey answered.) Grey: This is USS Leviathon, identify yourself Daniel: Leviathon, this is Captain Daniel Rogers, requesting permission to enter shuttlebay. Grey: Leviathon acknowledges, welcome aboard Captain (Daniel got off the comms and T'Ra flew the shuttle into the shuttlebay of the Leviathon. Once landed, Daniel, Sarah and T'Ra exited the shuttle and the officers on the ship stood at attention.) Daniel: At ease (The officers stood at ease and then Christopher Grey came over and greeted both Sarah and Daniel.) Grey: Captain and Commander Rogers, it is finally good to meet you Daniel: You too Commander, I'm glad to be speaking to the engineer of the ship Grey: I'm honored to meet a hero from World War 2 and the commanding officers of the ship I'm chief engineer of. Daniel: Thank you, now if you'll excuse me Commander, we must report to the bridge. Grey: Alright Captain and Commander, I'll see you later Daniel: Alright Commander, see you later (Sarah and Daniel entered the turbolift and then headed up to the bridge where the crew was hard at work.) Officer: Captain on deck! (The officers got up in respect.) Daniel: As you were (The crew went back to work. Daniel sat in his chair, as did Sarah and then Captain Picard came on the bridge.) Officer: Captain on deck! (Daniel and Sarah turned around and saw Captain Picard. Both commanding officers got up to greet Picard.) Daniel: Captain, it's good to see you once more sir. Capt. Picard: The feeling's mutual Captain and Commander Sarah: How are you Captain? Capt. Picard: I've been well thank you Commander Sarah: Well I'm glad you could be here for the launch of the Leviathon. Capt. Picard: I wouldn't miss it for the world Daniel: Which reminds me, would you care for a seat Captain? Capt. Picard: I am alright Captain, besides she's your ship Daniel: Alright Captain Capt. Picard: Shall we take her out? Daniel: Yes (Daniel sits down.) Helmsman.....Uh what's your name? Freyr: Ensign Freyr Odinson Daniel: Alright Ensign, clear all moorings Freyr: Aye sir, cleared sir Daniel: Thank you Ensign, one-quarter impulse power Freyr: One-Quarter impulse power, aye sir (The ship started flying within spacedock and then flew out through the space doors. The Leviathon flew through space, now at full impulse power) Act 3: New Orders (Daniel, Sarah and Picard were all in Daniel and Sarah's quarters, having a drink of a vintage Jack Daniels.) Daniel: Oh my god, I haven't had real Jack Daniels in years. Picard: I thought you might be a man of such taste, that's why I am giving it to you, as a gift from your old friends aboard the Enterprise. Daniel: Really? Well thank you very much Captain. Picard: No problem, no problem at all (All of a sudden, Uhura came on the overcomm.) Uhura: Captain Rogers, Captain Rogers Daniel: (Daniel answers the overcomm) Rogers here Uhura: I just recieved contact from Starfleet Command on a priority one channel, Theta 6 in the Beta Quadrant is under attack by an armada of federation ships, they've ordered us to head for the planet and assess the situation. Daniel: Have Ensign Odinson lay in a course for Theta 6, Warp 10. Engage red alert and prepare the ship for battle Uhura: Aye captain (Daniel, Sarah and Picard all headed for the bridge while the ship was at red alert. They enter the bridge, Daniel and Sarah took their seats.) Uhura: Were recieving a message from Admiral Janeway. Daniel: On screen (The screen then showed Admiral Kathryn Janeway at Starfleet Command.) Daniel: Good to see you Admiral Janeway Ad. Janeway: Captain Rogers, Theta 6 has issued a priority 1 call to Starfleet Command and has requested assistance from the Ferengi and the Klingons, they believe that we are responsible for the attack. Daniel: No way, we couldn't be involved in the attack. Ad. Janeway: Well the ships that are attacking the people on the planet seem to be Federation in origin. Daniel: I assure you Admiral, we will find out who is responsible behind this, by hook or crook. Ad. Janeway: Excellent Captain, good luck, Janeway out. (Janeway signaled out and the screen went back to the view of warp speed.) Daniel: Mr. Chernov, shields up, have all departments at battlestations Lt. Chernov: Aye captain Freyr: Captain were approaching the planet Daniel: Take us out of warp and go to full impulse power Freyr: Aye captain 'Chapter 2' Act 1: Not of this Universe (The Leviathon dropped out of warp and discovered a large force of old NX and Constitution Class vessels. It was surprising to see vessels such as these attacking an innocent people.) Daniel: Chernov prepare to fire on my command Chernov: Yes sir Daniel: Uhura send a message to those ships and tell them to break off their attack or they will be fired upon Uhura: Aye captain (She attempts to communicate the starships, but they don't respond and are aware of the Leviathon's presence. The vessels turned to the ship and began to attack.) Uhura: No response sir Daniel: I'm aware of that, Chernov target their propulsion and weapons, I don't want them to be destroyed Chernov: Aye captain (Chernov targeted the ships' weapon systems and propulsion units. He pressed the button which fired the phaser banks, hitting the vessels' targeted areas and that led to them losing their power to move as well as to engage the Leviathon in combat.) Uhura: Captain we're recieving a message from their lead ship Daniel: Put it on screen Uhura: On screen sir (The screen then came up and it was revealed to be a look alike of Khan Noonien Singh.) Daniel: This is Captain Daniel Rogers of the USS Leviathon; you have violated Federation space. Surrender now and I will promise you leniency Khan: Captain Rogers; this is Khan Noonien Singh; you are one starship against many so if anyone who should surrender it is you Daniel: I think you're underestimating what you're up against Khan; now I will say this one more time. Surrender yourself into Federation custody; this is your final warning. (Khan cut off communications between their two ships. Daniel turned to Chernov.) Daniel: Chernov; target their lead ship and raise shields. Fire on my command Chernov: Aye captain Daniel: Uhura contact Starfleet; let them know that we have an force refusing to surrender and warn them that they will be engaged by us Uhura: Aye sir Daniel: Chernov are you targeted on the enemy ships? Chernov: Aye captain Daniel: Damage their warp drive, weapons and impulse propulsion Chernov: Aye (When Chernov started to fire; the weapons were not firing; meaning that Chernov wasn't in control of the ship's defenses) Chernov: Captain I can't fire; the phasers are inoperative Daniel: Activate the override Freyr: Override is offline Daniel: What is happening T'Rin? T'Rin: The Leviathon's systems have been compromised; we are not in control Chernov: Captain our shields are dropping Daniel: Initiate security alert Chernov: Aye Daniel: Everyone prepare for possible boarding parties (Daniel, Sarah and Picard headed for his quarters where they unlocked their weapon's cache; grabbing both Phaser Rifles and Phaser Pistols.) Picard: You're prepared for the worst of situations aren't you? Daniel: Yes sir (Suddenly Daniel's communicator went off; it was Chernov.) Chernov: Captain Daniel: Go ahead Chernov: Intruder alert; deck 29 Daniel: Have security meet me in deck 29 Chernov: Aye sir Sarah: Daniel wait here (Sarah stopped her husband and injected him with her patented made serum; for in case he encounters Khan. Daniel turned to her and they kissed.) Daniel: Protect Captain Picard Sarah: I will and be careful Daniel: I will (Daniel left his quarters to meet with the security detail on deck 29.) Act 2: Battle for the Leviathon (Daniel met with the security detail and were heading for the intruders on deck 29. Daniel was prepared for the intruders. Suddenly there was phaser fire from around the corner; it was indeed the intruders; which led to a large phaser fight between Starfleet troops and the intruders. Daniel targeted one of the intruders; a borg drone that hit one of the officers and he fired; killing the drone. Daniel utilized his combat training against the intruders and that led to him spotting Khan on board.) Khan: Well well, if it isn't Captain Rogers Daniel: Khan you should have surrendered Khan: And what; waste away while there's an entire galaxy to conquer? No thank you (Khan's forces killed off most of Daniel's troops; leaving Daniel to handle many of Khan's men himself. In the end; Khan's troops managed to breach their line and he headed to the ship's main bridge. Daniel managed to lose Khan and his followers. Daniel hid himself in the vent closeby. He planned on how he would handle Khan's men and Khan himself. Daniel traveled through the vent for a while and while he was at it; took down several of Khan's followers in the process. Daniel found that Khan himself was on the bridge; where he had full control of the ship; that was Daniel's plan; take out his men and take down Khan in the process. Khan also revealed his plan to Daniel when he overheard him on the shipwide broadcasting system.) Khan: Attention my good friends; this is Khan Noonien Singh; for those of you who don't know, now it's the time to conquer what was ours in the process. The galaxy and it's spoils will be ours; our first attack will be on the planet Earth, now with one of the most powerful ships in the Federation fleet; we will take Earth. (Daniel was now aware of what Khan was planning to do and it was now up to him to stop him Khan and his followers, take him into custody; then retake his ship back. He traveled until he got to the Jefferies Tube leading to the bridge. Daniel managed to sneak at the grill of the tube where he observed his wife; Captain Picard and other members of the crew held hostage. This led to Daniel's plan.) Act 3: War Hero vs. Eugenic's Dictator (Daniel knew that these guys meant buisness; so did he and that led to him carrying out his plan. He kicked the grill off the tube; leading to Khan and his followers being distracted. He took a flash bang grenade, activated it and then tossed it into the bridge; which went off and that blinded Khan and his crew. Daniel jumped up and shot Khan's crew with accuracy and with a phaser rifle in one hand. Once Khan could see again; he pulled a phaser on Daniel; however Daniel shot the weapon out of his hand.) Daniel: The game's up Khan Khan: It seems that I did underestimate you Captain; you should be commended for your actions Daniel: And you should be shot for yours Khan: Captain you know that won't work on me Daniel: Yeah but then again I know that this ship isn't big enough for the both of us Khan: My thoughts exactly (Khan knocked the rifle out of Daniel's hand and roundhouse kicked him towards the helm's console. Daniel got up after recieving a hit from a genetically engineered human. Khan looked surprised.) Daniel: Surprised? You should be (Daniel sweep kicked Khan; allowing him to trip and then hitting his head on floor. He then lunged towards Khan; however Khan managed to kick Daniel up towards the ceiling of the bridge. Daniel fell to the floor; that's when Khan grabbed hold of him, keeping his arms restrained; however Daniel slammed the back of his head against Khan's face; leading to him releasing Daniel. Daniel then jumped and round house kicked Khan to the floor; leading to Khan's unconditional surrender when Daniel restrained him.) 'Chapter 3: Regained' (Once his ship and crew were regained; Daniel ordered the ship to return to Earth where Starfleet took Khan into custody; tried him and then imprisoned him. The Leviathon was later refitted with a control resist device; which made the ship impervious to automatic controllers used by their enemies. Daniel arrived on the bridge with Sarah behind him. Captain Picard was on the bridge when the couple arrived.) Chernov: Captain on the bridge Daniel: As you were (They walked in and met Captain Picard.) Picard: Ah it's good to see you once again before I took my leave aboard the Enterprise Daniel: I'm glad to see you again sir Picard: I trust that you will command the Leviathon with pride Captain Daniel: I will Captain; on behalf of Sarah and I; we thank you for your assistance on helping us getting settled in on board our ship Picard: Captain it was my genuine pleasure (Daniel and Sarah shaked Picard's hand.) Picard: I will now take my leave; good luck Captain Daniel: Thank you sir; good luck to you too. (Picard left the bridge of the ship; then Sarah and Daniel took their seats.) Daniel: Freyr clear all moorings Freyr: Aye captain; moorings are retracted Daniel: Full thrusters Freyr: Aye Daniel: Set a course for Betazed; warp 2 (The Leviathon charted a course for Betazed and headed for the planet at warp 2.) Category:Fan Series Category:Star Trek: Resurrection